1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for collecting blood or other body fluids, and more particularly to intravenous (IV) infusion sets, and in particular to an IV infusion set with a protective needle cover.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional IV infusion or blood collection assembly includes an elongated small gauge plastic flexible tubing material having at one end thereof a disposable needle and a body for holding the needle. Usually, the needle body is adhered to the one end of the flexible tube by friction. The needle body includes wings extending on either side for the phlebotomist or user to grasp and hold the needle body for inserting the needle into a patient. Such assemblies may be used for infusing medication into a patient or for collecting blood from a patient. Generally, at the end of the flexible tube opposite the needle body is a female luer connection for connecting supplies of fluid to be infused or for connecting some sort of apparatus for collecting blood, as required.
After the needle of the assembly has been withdrawn from a patient, protection of the used needle tip becomes important. With concern about infection, transmission of AIDS, hepatitis and similar diseases of the blood, methods and devices to enclose the used disposable needle have become very important and in great demand. Many developments have taken place for providing some sort of covering for the used disposable needle, once it is removed from the patient. These structures usually involve some sort of shield arrangement which moves in place over the used needle, once it has been removed from the patient.
Needle guards are of three types which either hide the withdrawn needle within a needle carrying hub, require replacement of a separate needle guard or include a sliding shield which can be positioned distally over the used needle. However, most needle guards are cumbersome and interfere with the one handed needle placement procedure as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,945 to Stanley.
All of the proposed structures disclosed in the art are cumbersome, expensive and may interfere with the normal and accepted procedure of one handed needle placement techniques.
With the increased emphasis on the concern about the proper disposal of IV assemblies, a special .need exists for an improved assembly that will have an effective mechanism for covering the used needle without interfering with accepted one handed needle placement techniques. The assembly would effectively cover a used needle and substantially prevent the used needle from making contact outside the covering.
Despite the variety of available devices with needle guard covers, there are apparently no devices with effective covers that may easily be used to cover the needle with one hand and not interfere with accepted needle placement techniques.